Girl Private School
by RobinLover4Ever
Summary: Ten kidnappings have happened at Belitrixe's Private School for Girls. Now, 4 girls have to go undercover in the school. Only problem is that we're short girls. Who did the kidnappings? Why? And most importantly, WHO IS GOING UNDER COVER?
1. Choosing the Right People

**Girl Boarding School Chapter 1**

**I OWN NOTHING! Please continue…**

"Team report to the Mission Room." Batman's voice went on the intercom.

"Let's go!" Kid Flash yelled, and speeds out of the room, soon followed by the team.

**(IN THE MISSION ROOM…)**

"This is Bellatrix's Private School for Girls." Batman said and a picture of the school came up on the screen.

"There have been ten kidnappings of girls, who went to school, but never came back."

"I need 4 of you to go undercover and find intel on who's doing these kidnappings and why." Batman said.

Batman looked at the team and said "Who will go?"

Megan, Artimis, Rocket, and Zantanna raised their hands.

"Since we're already girls, we'll go, but we'll need another person." Megan said.

"I'm not going." Superboy said.

"I don't look good as a girl, trust me!" Red Arrow said.

"We don't want Wally to go because he'll blow our cover by hitting on all the other girls." Artimis said.

"That leaves Robin and Aqualad," Rocket said.

"I don't wear shoes, let alone know how to walk in heals, as your people call them." Aqualad said.

Everyone looked at Robin.

"But…but… I'm still a virgin!" Robin yelled as he backed up into a wall and slid down it, holding his arms in front of his head.

"Why does that matter?" Artimis asked.

"Don't girls… don't they want to… do things?" Robin asked going pale as he said each word.

"No, not unless any of the girls are bi or lesbian at the school." Rocket said. **(I have NOTHING against gays, lesbians, or bi's! Don't hurt me, I'm just a poor the author!) **

"Oh. Okay then." Robin said blushing as he stood up.

"Now, let's get you all dressed and get your backgrounds known." Batman said.

**Bad? Good? Hate me? **


	2. Robin Dressed As A Girl! XD

**Girl Private School Chapter 2**

**WARNING; Cross-dressing, KF hitting on all the "girls", shell shocked by Robin" I OWN NOTHING! **

**P.S. If I did own YJ or JL, there would be A LOT of craziness!**

So, the girls and Robin got dressed in their Bellatrix's uniforms.

When all the girls came out, KF, of course, starts to flirt with them.

"Might I say, that you are the most beautiful pairs of women ever." Kid Flash said.

"**WOOOOOHHH! WAIT! WAIT!"**

***Pauses the story***

"**Since when does KF say something like that?!" Artimis yells. **

"**She's got a point you know." Rocket says. **

"**Right, right, right! THIS Is How it goes." The author (me!) says.**

***Unpauses story***

"Mhhm. You ladies look so scrumches, like a chilly cheese dog!" KF says.

**(And we all wonder why he's single…)**

Then, Robin comes out.

Everyone's mouths drop to the floor.

Robin was wearing a black skirt, black boots, white long socks (ones that come out of the boots and you can see all the lace), a white frilly shirt, a black shrug, a diamond necklace that has a heart locket on the end, a diamond bracelet, and a black flower clip with a diamond middle in his hair.

His hair was covering a little bit of his sea/sky blue eyes, and he had curly pig tails on his head, making him look a little younger than he really is.

Then, everyone SWORE that they saw Batman blushing and with a nose bleed!

Batman then broke into a HUGE smile/grin, then couldn't tell.

And it scared them to death.

Seriously, all the gods and Death and Satan stopped what they were doing and came to sneak a peak at Robin.

"Swwwhhhhh! Robin makes one FINE girl!" Death said.

"Uhhhhmmmm…. Thanks? I guess." Robin said.

Batman tugged at his cape and then said, "Let's get your backgrounds known."

So, they (Artimis, Rocket, Robin, Zantanna, Batman, and Megan) go to the debrifing room to discuss their backgrounds.

**How is it so far? PM? Comment? **


	3. Backgrounds

**Girl Private School…. I forgot the title. Ch. 3**

**Chapter 3; Backgrounds**

So, once in the meeting room, everyone sat down. Except Batman.

Batman handed out ID cards, paper, and other supplies.

"Artemis, you will be Miss 'Rose Quartz'. Will, our doctor in the WatchTower, has provided his last name for you. Don't be disrespectful of it." Batman started the meeting.

"His last name is Quartz?" Artemis asked.

"Yes." Batman said.

"I will also add that you are to do what you can to fit in. But be careful." Batman said.

"Okay!" all the girls said.

"Anyways, Megan you will be Miss 'Taylor Stewart'. Green Lantern, John Stewart, will be your "father."

"Zantanna, you will be Miss 'Ruth Pennyworth.' Agent A, Alfred Pennyworth, will be your "grandfather."

"Rocket, you will be Miss 'Fern Wintergreen.' Agent W, William Wintergreen, will be your "grandfather."

"And Robin, you will be Miss 'Dixie Wilson.' Deathstroke, Slade Wilson, will be your "Daddy" as he put it." Batman said the "Daddy" VERY grumbly.

"Artemis, Will is your father. Your mother, whose name you don't know, has left Will after some… 'complications.'

Megan, John is your father. John isn't married. He had you after a 'crazy night.'

Zantanna, Alfred is your grandfather. Your parents died in a car accident. You were the only one who survived the crash. You had no other relatives besides your grandfather.

Rocket, Wintergreen is your grandfather. Your parents went missing and were found dead. You have an uncle that lives with Wintergreen.

Robin, Wilson is your "daddy." He lives with his butler, William Wintergreen. Yes, this is the same Wintergreen as Rocket's 'grandfather.' Wilson doesn't have a wife because she left him along with their other two children. Wilson hasn't seen them in years. Yes, Wilson had an 'accident.' That is why he has one eye. He is also an ex-military person. He was experimented on and that's why he has white hair. So, don't make any remarks about him being 'too old to be my father.' "Batman explained the backgrounds.

"I don't have to call him daddy do I?" Robin asked.

"He said if you weren't 'daddy's princess,' he would kill Rocket. So yes, you have to call him daddy." Batman replied.

"NO! I'm not calling him that!" Robin yelled.

"You don't have much of a choice." Batman said, glaring at Robin.

"Uh. Fine." Robin said.

"Now, after school, you will be picked up by your appointed people. Zantanna, Mr. Wayne agreed to go with this plan, so don't be disrespectful of him. Also, he is the Justice League's biggest funder. He also has other adopted children, so be respectful of them too. Don't make any of them mad either, that would be VERY bad." Batman said.

"Now, I pack some things you need in some suitcases. They are already at your safe houses. Now, if there are any additional things you want to pack, go do that now. Then bring your items up with yourselves to the Watch Tower." Batman said and dismissed them.

**Good, Bad?**


	4. Meeting the Family

**G. P. S. Ch. 4**

**4; Meeting the Family**

Soon, all the girls where in the WatchTower.

All of them had a backpack or suitcase full of stuff that they needed.

Rocket had a cell phone, a picture frame of Icon, her special pillow, a bottle of Mountain Dew **(2 litter)**, and a bag of jellybeans.

Robin had a laptop, IPhone, his stuffed animal elephant named "Peanut," a black fluffy pillow, and his special blankets.

One of his blankets was white with Robins, Bats, and Elephants as the border.

The other one was a zebra stripped furry blanket.

Megan packed a MP3 Player, a pillow, a green soft blanket, and a picture of John, her uncle. **(I mean ManHunter.)**

Zantanna packed a cell phone, her DSI, a picture of Zatara, a purple pillow, and a blue blanket.

Artemis packed a cell phone, a white pillow, a purple blanket, some hair ties, some books, and her DSI.

"Okay, Artemis, this is Will." Batman said, and Will came up to her and smiled.

Batman then said "Megan this is John Stewart."

"Rocket this is William Wintergreen."

"Zantanna this is Alfred Pennyworth."

"Robin this is Slade Wilson." Batman said.

"Robin." Slade said in his deep voice.

"Daddy." Robin said to Slade.

When all the adults in the room heard that, except Batman, they all gasped.

Slade smirked and then said, "Good girl."

Robin just sighed and put his headphones on and listened to his music.

Then, Batman told them to follow their families to their homes.

Well, they had to get comfterble in their new homes sometime.

**Next Chapter is when the girls go to their families' homes!**


	5. Homes

**GPS Chapter 5**

**5; Homes**

Slade, Wintergreen, Rocket, and Robin Zetaed to Slade's house.

Well, not really a house.

Slade just bought the top floor of a hotel.

Yep, the WHOLE floor is his.

And it was a fancy hotel.

Rocket had her jaw on the floor the whole time… until Slade said, "If you don't shut your mouth you might get a fly in it."

But, it was a nice place.

**(To Megan and John Stewart)**

They walked into the apartment.

It was small, but comfterable.

Nice wood floor, a TV set, a green couch, nice countertop.

Like a nice apartment.

**(Zantanna and Alfred)**

When Zantanna got out of the limo, her eyes budged out of her head.

The place was HUGE!

"This way Miss Ruth." Alfred addressed her to the door.

Oh, she might like it here.

That's what she thought until she met the other kids.

**(Artemis and Will)**

When they got to Will's home, Artemis was a little impressed.

The doctor lived in a two story home.

It was brown with grey doors.

When they got inside, there was a mat where they took their shoes off.

They walked down the hall and went through the door on the end of the hallway, which ended up being the kitchen.

Silestone Quarts countertops, Stainless Steel faucets, Cherry Oak Cabinets.

Just beautiful.

"I image that you're hungry. It is 6:00 after all." Will said.

"Yeah, I am." Artimis said.

"I'll cook something."

**So, next chapter is the first day of school.**


End file.
